


Cita pendiente

by Alendarkstar



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Filósofo y Pitufina tenían una cita, pero Filósofo fue convertido en Pitufo lobo.
Relationships: Brainy Smurf/Smurfette
Kudos: 1





	Cita pendiente

Cita pendiente  
Disclaimer: Los pitufos pertenecen a Peyo.  
Filósofo tomó el cuchillo a su lado y teniendo mucho cuidado comenzó a cortar las raíces. Una vez que estas sencontraban picadas en pedacitos muy pequeños, las colocó en el caldero. Inmediatamente se escondió, temeroso de que la poción explotara. Después de varios minutos de espera llegó a la conclusión de que nada pasaría.   
Tomó el libro que había tomado del laboratorio de Papá Pitufo y leyó las instrucciones. Revisó la consistencia de la poción y comprobó que esta era igual al la del libro por lo que se sintió un poco más aliviado. Después de haber fallado en más de cinco ocasiones había comenzado a creer que no podría hacer esa poción.   
Estuvo revolviendo el contenido del caldero por varios minutos y una vez que este comenzó a hervir supo que era el momento de apagarlo. Sabía que solo faltaba esperar a que se enfriara por lo que decidió devolver el libro al laboratorio. Preparar esa poción le había tomado más tiempo del esperado por lo que temía que Papá Pitufo regresara antes y notara el libro faltante.  
Se dirigió a casa del líder de la aldea con mucho sigilo, teniendo especial cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Entró usando una llave que había creado sin que nadie, ni siquiera el dueño de la casa lo supieron y se dirigió al armario donde Papá Pitufo guardaba los libros prohibidos y dejó el libro que había tomado sin permiso.  
Una vez que Filósofo estuvo en su casa se permitió respirar tranquilo. La poción que había preparado no tenía nada de peligrosa, incluso en manos equivocadas podía considerarse inofensiva, pero era de gran complejidad. Filósofo no habría entendido por qué Papá Pitufo ocultaba ese libro si no hubiera visto las otras pociones, todas ellas relacionadas con el romance y la pasión.  
Verificó la poción en la que había estado trabajando y la utilizó para rociar una varita que había construido para ese tipo de situaciones. La varita no tenía nada de especial y tampoco podía funcionar sin la ayuda de una poción o de otro tipo de fuente de magia. Con mucho cuidado agitó la varita sobre la rosa que tenía en un macetero y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que había anotado en una hoja suelta.  
Fue en ese momento que Filósofo fue consciente de dos cosas. El hecho de que pudo haber transcribido el hechizo que necesitaba para así arriesgarse menos asirriesgarsel devolver el libro y de que los pétalos de la flor comenzaban a teñirse de azul. Tal era su alegría que comenzó azul legrado bailar y a danzar.  
Mentalmente se propuso crear una serie de libros basados en los que Papá Pitufo ocultaba, pero se dijo que sería en otro momento, pues en ese instante había algo que deseaba hacer primero y que consideraba más importante.   
Tomó una caja y un listón para envolver la rosa. A pesar de que quería correr a casa de Pitufina supo que debía ir despacio. El regalo que llevaba era delicado por lo que podría dañarse durante el recorrido. También era pesado y grande por lo que le resultaba imposible correr todo lo que le hubiera gustado.  
Llegó a casa de Pitufina y golpeó la puerta. Al principio con ansiedad y luego más despacio al recordar que se trataba de un caballero. Cuando Pitufina abrió la puerta notó que estaba despeinada y algo adormilada, algo natural tomando en cuenta la hora que era. Filósofo había estado trabajando en la poción toda la noche para evitar ser descubierto.  
—¿No crees que es muy temprano para... visitarme? —le preguntó Pitufina un tanto malhumorada.  
Si Filósofo notó o no, su mal humor, no dio señales de haberlo hecho o de que siquiera le importara.  
—¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo teníamos una cita?   
Pitufina asintió con la cabeza. Fue la noche en que Filósofo se había transformado en un pitufo lobo por lo que no tuvieron ninguna cita. Ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema así asumió que era algo olvidado. El ser despertada tan temprano y la forma en que Filósofo mencionó el tema hizo que se sintiera molesta.  
—En esa ocasión destruí tu jardín y no hice nada para compensarlo así que te traje un regalo.  
La mirada de Pitufina de posó sobre el regalo de Filósofo y su molestia desapareció. Se sintió algo culpable por haberlo juzgado mal y también ansiosa por saber lo que le había regalado. Por el tamaño se dijo que debía ser algo grande.  
—Si quieres lo llevo adentro para que puedas abrirlo —sugirió Filósofo, recordando lo que había leído en uno de sus libros antes de su cita fallida con Pitufina.  
—Sería muy amable de tu parte.  
Filósofo tomó el regalo e hizo grandes esfuerzos por no demostrar el cansancio que sentía. Varias veces tropezó y estuvo a punto de tirar alguna de las posesiones de Pitufina. Afortunadamente ella estaba cerca por lo que pudo atrapar sus cosas antes de que terminaran esfuerzos en el suelo y se rompieran en esfuerzosnnll peor de los casos.  
Filósofo se hizo a un lado para que Pitufina pudiera abrir su regalo. Notó la emosión en su rostro y la sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba. El pitufo había estado seguro de que ella lo amaría, pero no imaginó que fuera tanto.  
—Nuna había visto una rosa azul.  
—Es porque no existen, esta la hice para ti. Sabía que te gustaría y quería compensarte por lo de tu jardín.   
—Debió costarte mucho.  
—No realmente, para alguien cómo yo es muy sencillo —Filósofo fue interrumpido por uno de sus bostezos —, pero toma tiempo por lo que iré a descansar un poco.  
—¿Qué te parece si tenemos un picnic mañana en la tarde?  
—Será divertido —respondió Filósofo feliz por la invitación.   
Se marchó con la excusa de que Pitufina necesitaba dormir para disimular su propio cansancio. No había dado más de cinco pasos cuando tropezó con uno de los juguetes de los pitufines. Rápidamente se puso de pie, pretendiendo que nada había pasado. Algo difícil tomando en cuenta la risa discreta de Pitufina.


End file.
